ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Firey
The Firey (Kanji: 火, Katakana: ファイーリー, Romanji: Faīrī) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga. He is one of the four elemental cards, and as such he is one of the most powerful. Firey falls under the power of the Sun, Cerberus and Western Magic Appearance The Firey resembles an adolescent angel. He has a red, bejewelled circlet with elf-like ears, as well as bright, orange wings. Like Windy, he appears to be naked with his lower half usually obscured by a column of fire As a Sakura Card in the manga, the jewel on his circlet turns into a flaming ember with armlets that match, and star earrings. Personality He has an aggressive and somewhat arrogant nature. He seemed to enjoy toying with Sakura prior his capture. He is no more powerful than the other elemental cards, but is warned to be used with caution. Cerberus warned Sakura that if she used him without care, he would do as asked, but he could harm the user. Moreover, due to the trickster side of Firey, he has a tendency to backfire, scare, and/or even harm others while still technically doing as his master commands. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Firey's primary magic is his pyrokinesis. He can create powerful fires from thin air, as well as manipulate any existing flames. It is also shown that he can regulate temperatures to high levels, as he used to defeat Snow. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture The Firey first appeared in Episode 35, causing fire in an amusement park. Sakura used two cards to defeat him: the Windy and the Watery. Sakura first tried to use The Windy, but The Firey ended up getting bigger because wind is also equal to oxygen. Then, she tried to use The Watery, but in the manga, The Watery would just be sucked up and not come back. It is stated in the anime that The Firey and The Watery's power are even so that a fight between the two would be futile. In order to stop The Firey, Sakura combines The Windy and The Watery to double the force and easily defeats him, allowing Sakura to turn he back into a card.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 35 In the sixth volume of the manga series, Firey appeared in a street. Mizuki Sensei, Syaoran and Yukito stayed with Sakura, so Syaoran knocked Yukito out. Sakura uses two elementary cards at once (the Windy and the Watery) and finally, Kerberos returned to his true form. Subsequent Use Firey was later used in the anime to defeat the Snow card, melting the tons of snow she had submerged the town under. He melted the snow with such heat it completely evaporated and drove the physical form of the Snow card toward Sakura to seal it.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 36 Transformation Sakura transforms the Firey into a Sakura card in Episode 48 of the anime/Volume 7 (Chapter 29) of the manga to save herself and (in the anime) her friends from being drowned by a cyclone. He is the first card to be transformed into a Sakura Card. Subsequent Use To try and prevent an avalanche, Sakura attempts to use the Firey to melt the rushing snow, but she does not have enough power and fails after previously spending almost all her energy transforming the Time card.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 64 Cards The group of cards he commands are strengthened by the Sun and Western magic and share certain violent and aggressive tendencies with him. They are: ClowArrow.jpg|The Arrow|link=The Arrow ClowFight.jpg|The Fight|link=The Fight ClowPower.jpg|The Power|link=The Power ClowShot.jpg|The Shot|link=The Shot ClowSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword ClowThrough.jpg|The Through|link=The Through ClowThunder.jpg|The Thunder|link=The Thunder ClowTwin.jpg|The Twin|link=The Twin Gallery Anime= Firey1Ep35.png|Bound by the Windy and Watery Firey1Ep36.png|Metling the snow FireySakuraCard.jpg|The Firey in Sakura Card Form. 3image.jpg|The Firey in Sakura Card Form In the Sakura Book. 2image.jpg|The Firey in Sakura Card Form. 03image.jpg|The Firey in Sakura Card Form in the Sakura Book. Firey.png|The Firey as a Clow Card in the anime |-|Manga= Firey transformation manga.png|Firey transformed in the manga card-captor-sakura-2268513.jpg|Sakura Card - The Firey (Manga) |-|Misc.= Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia *The Firey is one of the few male Clow Cards, and the only male elemental card. *Nearly all the cards under Firey have a violent temperament. *Firey's design parallels Watery in several ways: **They resemble adolescent figures. **Their hair is parted in the middle. **They possess some sort of circlet on their foreheads. *The kanji at the top of the card: 火, (Pronounced Hi) means 'fire', 'flame' and 'blaze' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards